Saved by Wonder Woman and Batgirl
by sheltie
Summary: It's Halloween and Harry's depressed. Can two heroines save him? Rated T for a small bit of swearing and to be on the safe side of things.


**Saved By Wonder Woman and Batgirl**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: okay, this originally going to be in my HBG series, but I just didn't have time to get it in. So it's separate from the series. Also note this one takes place more of the now time not canon time to make things work for this. Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

Harry sat in his room depressed. It was Halloween and Harry didn't want to celebrate like many others. Today was the day that so much shit has happened in his life and most were quite unpleasant. First he found out his parents died on this day then all the years in Hogwarts something always happened on this day, most of those things messed with his life. But the nail in the coffin really was when Hermione and Ron died on Halloween night. They were personally killed by Voldemort and then the dark lord dropped their still warm bodies via portkey to Harry along with a memory of the Voldemort torturing them. Harry killed Voldemort two days later.

"Harry, can we come in?"

Harry didn't say a thing hoping whoever it was they'd just leave if he didn't answer them. It had worked before so why not now.

"Fine, we're coming in, you'd better be decent."

The door opened and Susan came in with Hannah following her. The two girls were dressed in their costumes. There was a Halloween party that the entire DA had set up. Susan opted to go as Wonder Woman and Hannah as Batgirl. Susan charmed her usual strawberry blond hair black to be authentic as well as straightened it from its usual curl it had. Hannah opted to go as Batgirl since Batgirl wore more than Wonder Woman and she was still a bit self-conscious about her body. Her honey blond hair was color charmed to be red like the character.

"Nice" Harry commented seeing the two girls.

"Harry, are you coming?" Susan asked with hands on her hips.

Harry didn't say a thing and this made Susan sigh deeply.

"Look Harry, you're coming to the party even if we have to drag you" Susan said sternly.

"Sue, Harry doesn't look like he wants to go, maybe we shouldn't push him" Hannah said.

"Hannah, Harry shouldn't be locked up in here of all nights. He needs to be around friends and we're going to get him there" Susan said.

"I'm fine, you go" Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Damnit Harry, you're not getting out of this" Susan said fiercely.

Hannah sighed. She knew her best friend was determined to pull Harry out of here and there was nothing she can do to stop it. Susan could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

Susan leapt at Harry pinning to the bed he was sitting on.

"Harry, I know you're hurt. I know, we all know. But Hermione and Ron wouldn't want you to wallow like you are. So here's what's going to happen. We're going to find you a costume and we're going to go the party. You're going to have fun like Hermione and Ron would want you to. Then you're going to move on with your life, remember them, but don't dwell" the Queen of the Badgers said firmly.

Harry just laid there.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Susan asked.

She then saw where Harry's eyes were and rolled her eyes. Harry's eyes were staring at her cleavage. It had been somewhat a tight fight to get into her Wonder Woman costume even with the help of magic. It just made it that she could breath and move around better than if she didn't.

"Get over it Harry, I got breasts. So do a lot of girls at the party and they will be showing them off probably a lot than me" she said.

Harry blinked and then averted his eyes. Susan sighed and got off Harry and pulled him off the bed with more force than either thought she had. Harry was surprised by Susan's feat of strength for sure.

"Are you sure you're not the real Wonder Woman?" he asked.

"I kind of wish I was since then I can have a lasso that makes people tell the truth though I'm not sure why she chose to wear this" Susan said.

"Fine, you win, but I don't have a costume" Harry said.

"Don't worry, we got it covered. Batgirl" Susan said turning to her partner in crime.

Hannah sighed and out of her utility belt she pulled out a rack of costumes that had been shrunken down. It expanded and landed gracefully on the floor. Harry eyed each one as he went through.

"If you can't pick than we will" Susan said.

Harry cursed mentally at this since he was hoping if he told them he couldn't find one they'd leave him alone. He wasn't ready to totally give up being alone tonight.

After a half an hour and nothing Susan once again rolled up her sleeves. She gently pushed Harry aside and went through the rack herself and the fished out a costume and tossed it to Harry.

"Wear this" she commanded.

Harry didn't seem to have a choice and went to change in the bathroom.

"What did you pick Sue?" Hannah asked.

"You'll see" Susan smirked.

Harry came out as the dark knight.

"Batman, Sue?" Hannah said raising an eyebrow.

"What, it kind of fits in a way" Susan said with a shrug.

"This feels odd" Harry said.

"Just be glad it's not rubber and there are no nipples on it" Susan said.

Hannah sighed. Susan fell in love with comic books when she got her hands on her first one. She read pretty much all of them and watched the movies too.

"Come on Batman, your Wonder Woman and Batgirl are waiting for you" Susan said.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming" Harry said with a grumble.

Batman/Harry followed Wonder Woman/Susan and Batgirl/Hannah out of the dorm room.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
